A Decade of War
by Yugitehmasterofwriting
Summary: My take on what would have happened 10 years after the end of Avatar: The Last Airbender.  For ten years straight there have been movements against the unification of the different nations.  The first few chapters focus on the different characters.  R


_**Chapter 1: Zuko's Anguish**_

Zuko sat on his knees in the Firelord's throne room, listening to one of his subjects give a report on the status of the rebellion. He sighed and rubbed between his eyes. It was not easy being Firelord in such a tumultuous time. To think that he had held the throne for over ten years now was an outstanding thought. He dreamed for times long past when he could just adventure. He missed the time he spent with the Avatar and the rest. It had been a, well not fun adventure, but it had been an adventure to say the least. There was that and the six months he spent looking for Ursa before he had to return to the Fire Nation to take up his position and rule over his subjects.

He listened as he heard that yet another squadron of his soldiers had been defeated with most of them captured and the rest killed. He felt the urge to run a hand through his hair, but knew that would only lead to him messing up his topknot and having to redo it. He growled and stood up suddenly. The young man giving the report jumped back but Zuko merely walked off, needing a little while to himself. That and he needed to eat. As he started walking off, one of his attendants, a man named Taka moved towards him. Taka had become a relief to him with his normally witty quips and odd observations, but he was not in the mood for Taka today and he merely waved him away.

Zuko sat in his chambers, lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He knew that Firelords shouldn't lay down like that, but he couldn't help it, he was just so weary. He felt himself drifting off, but couldn't do anything about it.

Zuko awoke a mere thirty minutes later in a cold sweat, fear showing in his one good eye. He had dreamt of his sister, the evil she devil that she was. He sat up and lightly touched the scarred side of his face a habit that he couldn't break, even now as Firelord. He sighed and sat up growling as he did so. It wasn't just the fact that he was tired of having to deal with the hardships of war, but also the crippling lonliness. He and Mai had split up less than a year ago, Zuko had pushed her away, and Mai being the person she was became depressed. That wasn't what Zuko needed. They only made each other sadder and sadder, so eventually the both agreed to part ways. Mai had served as a diplomat to the Earth Nation ever since.

Zuko sighed and sat up, his stomach growling. He put a hand over his stomach as he heard a knock at the door. He and his stomach growled at the same time. He stood up and fixed his robe, "Please enter."

Outside of his door, Taka stood with a tray of all of Zuko's favorite foods, "Hello my lord. I assumed you'd be hungry it's been quite a time since you last ate." Zuko smiled at his attendant. It was nice to have some who could anticipate his needs. "Well there you go my lord, will there be anything else?"

Zuko smirked slightly as he heard Taka call him that. It was the only thing Taka would call him even though Zuko had told him time and again to just call him Zuko. It was now a running joke between the two of them. Zuko motioned for Taka to lay the tray on the desk as Zuko stood up to sit at it, "Thank you Taka. I am quite hungry, I meant to eat, but I was just so tired that I fell asleep on my bed."

Taka nodded and opened his mouth as though to say something, but seemed to decide against it. Zuko noticed it and motioned for him to speak. Taka nodded, "Well my lord I was thinking that you have been working very hard lately and maybe you should send a hawk to your friends to set up a meeting. It has been quite some time since you've seen each other yes? I think it would be beneficial for you, my lord, to see friendly faces that aren't this humble servant's."

Zuko nodded slowly as a chewed a fruit tart. He hadn't liked them when he was younger, but being with Mai had taught him how to appreciate them, "That's true enough. I suppose it couldn't hurt could it to take a couple of days off to see my friends. I'll need you to dictate a message for me then."

Taka nodded and picked up a scroll and a brush to write down Zuko's word's. Taka was happy that Zuko was taking his suggestion, Zuko's eyes always had a special light to them when he talked about his adventures with the avatar and co. Zuko began speaking and Taka wrote down the letter.


End file.
